Secret Nights
by HK Keiji
Summary: shinokiba Shino sneaks into Kiba's room every night. lots of yaoi and shonenai, and do they find love?
1. Secret Nights 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**WARNING: YAOI guy and guy love. Shino x Kiba - aren't they hot xD the fic gets hotter every chapter i think. i hope. it will. MUAHAHAHA  
**

* * *

It was a peaceful night. The warm moon gently cast light on the village of Konoha, and a soft breeze ran through the air. Inside the compound of the Inuzuka household, a gentle silence had fallen upon them. Everyone had gone to bed; all the lights were put out. Not a single candle was lit. 

Reassurance, Shino was looking up at the window, two floors above him. He was standing outside the Inuzuka household. After a brief moment of mental consideration, he finally jumped up.

He landed quietly, gracefully, on the edge of the window sill. As usual, this window was not closed. But this, Shino already knew off by heart. This window belonged to Kiba's room, and Kiba never closed his windows.

Shino let scanned the room which was much darker than the night outside, and it did not help that he was wearing those dark shades. Consciously, he took them off and tucked them into his pocket. He stepped down from the window sill onto the carpeted floor of Kiba's room. He removed his shoes and left them by the window sill, letting his bare feet touch the warm carpet.

Moving without making a noise, he approached Kiba's bed.

Kiba was unbelievably sexy without even trying. His long tanned limbs were perfect, flawless even. He was lying on top of his bed, uncovered, curled up in a comfortable position as usual. All he wore was a shirt and his boxers. Sometimes, when he tried to curl up even more, the boxers would scrunch slightly and offer a brief glimpse at his privates.

Shino gazed down at Kiba, taking in the sight.

He gently kneeled onto the bed and crawled carefully over to Kiba's sleeping body. With a sigh, he laid down next to him, wrapping an arm over Kiba's waist. Kiba gave a small purr and snuggled up backwards against Shino's warmth.

Shino froze for a moment, wondering if Kiba had woken up. But to his relief, Kiba was still sleeping away. He relaxed his body against Kiba, enjoying the secret intimacy. It seemed as if every curve was made to fit. He found it particularly hard to resist touching the area around his boxers, so temptingly warm. Even the kikaichu under his skin was squirming for him to get closer to this object of desire. A few bugs escaped Shino's resistance and darted over Kiba's body before returning to Shino.

He loved how his kikaichu ran over Kiba's skin. But he was sure that Kiba would hate that.

As far as he knew, Kiba hated bugs. He thought Shino was a freak. Hell, he'd kill Shino right there right now if he knew he was being cuddled. If anything, Kiba hated him. He was sure of it. Ever since the first day he had met Kiba, Kiba had thoroughly declared how weird he thought bug-boys were.

Sighing to himself he closed his eyes and smelt Kiba's brown hair with contentment.

Before he knew it, Shino realized he had stayed longer than he had intended. It was already nearing morning. He pulled away from Kiba reluctantly. Kiba unconsciously held onto his arm, curling around it even more unwilling to let go of the close warmth.

Shino leant down to the sleeping boy's face, his lips inches away. For a second, he kissed them. He couldn't resist stealing just one kiss. Then, with a firm pull, Shino got away. He went back to the window sill and slipped his glasses back on. With one last look at the still sleeping Kiba, he disappeared.

**XX**

Kiba woke up that morning and was pretty sure that someone had been in his room.

He could _smell_ it. He could smell a very strong and familiar scent clinging to his bed sheets and… and his shirt?

No. He was _obviously_ hallucinating. Last night he had dreamt that he was in the arms of his lover.

Or so he wished was his lover.

"Shino," He slumped back onto his bed. Of course Shino would never love him. In fact, he wondered if Shino ever let anyone get close to him. He seemed too overly hidden. He always seemed to protect himself behind those shades and large white jacket collar.

In his dream, Shino was holding him tightly. He could even feel his breath tickling his neck. But then he left. Kiba desperately tried to hold on to the dream for as long as possible, but it was already gone. Morning woke him.

He licked his lips, immediately thinking that he could taste Shino.

"God," He muttered to himself. No matter how hard he tried, he could never get Shino out of his mind. "You really are hallucinating."

**XX**

Once more, Shino had taken to silently going into Kiba's room.

As usual, the window was open. As usual, Kiba's jacket was tossed onto the floor. As usual, Kiba was lying on his bed, curled up.

From the window side, Kiba had his back turned to Shino. As Shino removed his glasses to see better in the dark, he noticed that Kiba was shivering violently. He cursed under his breath, wondering if the air was colder that night. He swiftly went to the bed, kneeling over to see Kiba clearly.

What he saw shocked him.

Kiba had slid his boxers down just enough to let his member out, and his hands were all over himself...

Shino took a few rapid steps back, hoping that Kiba didn't notice he was there. But Kiba seemed to be asleep.

"Nnnnnuuuhhhh..." A low groan was emitted from Kiba's mouth and the blankets shuffled beneath him.

Cautiously, Shino sat on the other end of the bed. Watching.

Kiba was stroking himself, his erection was enclosed around both his hands. This surprised Shino a bit, Kiba was... big. Shino bit his lip, hiding behind his collar. Kiba still seemed to be asleep and oblivious to the fact that he was jerking off in his dreams.

"Oh god, oh god..." Kiba panted, quivering as waves of pleasure washed over him. He pumped himself harder, moving his body against his hand and trying to go quicker. His breathing deepened and he groaned. "Nnnn Faster...!" He moaned to himself, eyes shutting even tighter.

He tossed to one side, then back again, still jerking himself off relentlessly. He let go with one hand to grip the bed shits, now lying on his back and giving Shino the full view. His legs were bent and he was arching his back, only one hand pumping his length furiously.

"Yes... nnn... Shh...Shiit...Sh..." He moaned to himself, head thrown back. "Sh...Shino... oh shit..."

Shino's heart pace quickened, and the hard feeling between his legs became even more evident. _Did he just say Shino...?_

"Nuhhhh...!" Kiba moaned again. "Shino... Shino... shit... oh god... Shino I'm coming... ahhh," He bit his own lip as he sleep-talked, grinding himself for a few more shuddering jerks before collapsing back down, covered in his own wetness. His hands slid away from his member and his body relaxed back into a looser position.

Shino sat still, stunned at what he had just seen. Unconciously he also hand his own hand wrapped around his pants, rubbing himself quickly through the cloth. He was half worried that Kiba would wake up and catch him, but at the same time excited because Kiba had been calling his name.

His own heat rose as he continued to look at the panting, sleeping Kiba. His weakening member was still peeping out from his boxers. Shino tilted his head back and tried to hold back a moan as he rubbed harder, urging himself to climax faster. A few kikaichu slipped from beneath his sleeve and ran all over Kiba's body. Kiba gently rolled over from the sensation, displaying himself to Shino. Shino could see his kikaichu eagerly running over Kiba's member, to Shino it was such a horny sight. More Kikaichu joined to almost cover the member entirely. Shino could almost _feel _Kiba himself.

"K...Kiba..." He uttered under his breath, shuddering as he came in his own pants. He dropped his hand from the hot material from all the friction, and immediately placed his shades back on. The Kikaichu returned, leaving the mostly naked Kiba reluctantly.

**XX**

"Idiot," Kiba muttered to himself. His limp erection was still hanging out of his boxers. Quickly, he tucked it back in. He noticed that he was sticky, as were the sheets.

Once again he sniffed the air, thinking of how it reminded him of Shino.

"Idiot," He repeated to himself once more. He was only imagining Shino again. He wanted to yank his jacket off and grab his hair, and make him suck him off hard. Dirty thoughts. Kiba tried to shake his head to get rid of them but unsuccessfully, his imagination kept thinking of a naked Shino. But why the hell was Shino's scent so obvious?

Yesterday morning, he was sure it was unreal. But now, he could smell Shino. If he smelled hard enough, he could pin point that Shino was sitting right there at the end of his bed. And it wasn't just the smell of Shino either.

**XX**

Shino was earlier than usual. He got to Kiba's room, heart pounding quickly.

He knew what he wanted to do, but he was having a mental argument with himself. What if Kiba caught him? Kiba would never forgive him.

But all his negative thoughts were dispelled as he saw Kiba sleeping on his bed once more.

After a few moments of just watching, he could see Kiba making a first move again. Kiba's hand was running to his boxers, fumbling with them before eventually giving up and returning to peaceful slumber.

Shino crawled closer to Kiba, daring himself. He had to touch him. He couldn't resist it.

Ever so gently, hoping Kiba would not suddenly awake, he pressed a hand against the fabric where his member was. Kiba immediately jerked and his hands flew to cover Shino's before he could remove his touch. Kiba pressed down hard on his hand, almost as if he was asking him...

Shino quietly moved into a better position and lifted a heavy thigh on his shoulder, spreading the legs. Beautiful tanned legs. Kiba was still half lying on his side, and there was an obvious bulge in his pants now. Shino gently tugged at his boxers and it slipped off slowly.

He licked his lips.

* * *

OMG **REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE.   
**

OMG

What's shino going to do?!?!! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TONIGHT?!?!?!

hotness. i love kiba shino (back off if you dont grr hehe)

xx keiji lots of love.

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE. ****REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE. ****REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE.   
**


	2. Secret Nights 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, maybe one day he will (muahahaha)**

Hope you enjoy this update... xD i love shinokiba theyre just too cute to each other...

* * *

_Shino crawled closer to Kiba, daring himself. He had to touch him. He couldn't resist it. _

_Ever so gently, hoping Kiba would not suddenly awake, he pressed a hand against the fabric where his member was. Kiba immediately jerked and his hands flew to cover Shino's before he could remove his touch. Kiba pressed down hard on his hand, almost as if he was asking him..._

_Shino quietly moved into a better position and lifted a heavy thigh on his shoulder, spreading the legs. Beautiful tanned legs. Kiba was still half lying on his side, and there was an obvious bulge in his pants now. Shino gently tugged at his boxers and it slipped off slowly._

_He licked his lips._

* * *

Kiba almost seemed to sigh in relief. He murmured in his sleep and shifted a bit. His hands ran over his stomach and pushed up his shirt, revealing more of his finely toned stomach. 

"Too hot…" He murmured in his sleep, stretching a bit.

Kikaichu crawled from under Shino's sleeve, making their way over to Kiba's body. The black Kikai flickered over his smooth skin.

Considering Kiba was part of a dog clan, he was amazingly smooth. There was no hair or fur, no scratches or scars. Just the tanned and slightly curved hips, his waist gently sloping and the smooth connection to his lower thighs.

Shino let his hand lightly touch Kiba's member. His Kikai ran up his length, and he could feel Kiba shiver slightly and bite his lip.

Calculating the moment, he leaned down. His gentle breath made Kiba's member twitch. He brushed the Kikai away and kissed Kiba's stomach, carressing his waist. He could feel Kiba's growing erection pressing against his neck as he laid his lips against his stomach, savouring the warmth. Kiba's hands wound through his hair and gave a gentle tug.

Kiba mumbled something sleepily. It was a cross between a mumble and a whine, which sounded alot like "geez...".

Shino felt Kiba starting to fidget uneasily, his body trying to turn over, but Shino held his waist firmly in place. He hesitated, his lips only inches away from his desire. He pressed his lips softly against the tip.

Immediately, Kiba gripped his hair and dragged him downwards. A groan escaped from his lips.

Shino pulled away, letting his lips cling on slightly to Kiba's erection. He dipped his head again, this time sucking, and running his tongue forcefully down his erection as he did so.

Kiba jerked and thrust upwards, gasping at the sensation.

Shino glanced to see if he had woken, his heart pounding. He could feel drops of sweat running down his neck. The excitement of being caught was overwhelming, yet at the same time he knew that if Kiba woke up, he would never be forgiven.

He sucked again, finally tasting the bitter yet sweet tasting precum in his throat. Kiba's hips were arching to meet his sucks, lifting off the mattress desperately. Exhilarated, Shino sucked faster. He flicked with his tongue experimentally, his heart racing as Kiba made pleasured noises.

"More... Sh...Shit... Shino... more...!" Kiba started to moan louder.

His grip tightening, his legs thrown over Shino's shoulders and pulling him closer. He moaned, and his eyes flickered.

Kiba. Waking. His eyes... flickering...

Shino rammed his waist down onto the bed. Kikaichu were already swarming out from under his jacket, quickly flittering over Kiba's body.

For a moment, the tickling sensation made Kiba's eyes open a bit more, and Shino almost thought he was awake.

Then, Kiba shuddered and sighed, falling back onto the bed and gripping Shino's hair again.

Shino breathed out, relieved. His kikaichu had quickly drained most of Kiba's chakra, allowing him to linger on the edge of sleep.

With guilty eyes, he watched the Kikai crawling over Kiba's defenseless body, slowly easing the chakra away. His shirt had been pushed up, only making him look even more naked. _More violated._ Kikai were crawling under his shirt, in his hair, over his cheeks. They were even crawling over his thighs, and below. Kiba whined, tugging his head. His hot erection was still pressing against Shino's lips, desperate for the attention to return.

Shino pulled himself out of Kiba's grasp, still tasting Kiba in his mouth. He didn't want to take advantage of him. Not like this.

**XX**

Kiba woke. Late.

He always woke up late, but this time he had woken up much later than usual. And he felt so... tired.

There was a heavy feeling at the bottom of his stomach, laced with the feeling of disappointment. He had Shino dreams before. Every single dream, he managed to jerk himself off to that sexy bastard, so why couldn't he this time?

And it had felt so real. Shino's head was between his legs, he could feel him. He could feel those thin, still lips press against his erection. Those lips that Shino never used. That tongue that he never used. His mouth was so hot, sliding him in and out and making him thrust with desire. But no.

Just as he came to the brink of coming, Shino stopped.

For a moment, blackness filled his vision, he saw the ceiling of his room, distant. Then Shino left. He left.

But the smell did not leave.

The very distinct smell of horny Shino, just like he could imagine... _Why didn't he take me..._ was it because... he wasn't good enough...?

_No. Just a dream. _

**XX**

Shino arrived, night time again.

He walked into Kiba's room, stopping by Kiba's jacket on the floor.

Kiba was curled up, facing the window, so that Shino could clearly see his sleeping state.

Softly, he sat on the edge of his bed. The mattress leaned slightly towards his weight, and Kiba mumbled under his breath. The sleeping boy shifted, snuggling further into the sheets. Shino hesitated as he lifted his hand, then softly traced the curves of his sleeping figure. Kiba never went to bed with a blanket on top.

Kiba's hands suddenly touched his arm, pulling Shino closer.

Shino allowed himself to submit, lying down next to Kiba who contently draped his arm and leg over Shino's side.

He could probably do what he wanted. He planned it anyway. He could use his kikai on Kiba. It worked last time...

Once more, his Kikai started crawling from his jacket. He removed his glasses and placed them at his side, before wrapping his arms around Kiba and bringing them closer. Kiba gave a small smirk in his sleep. Shino brushed his chocolate brown hair back, wondering what he could be thinking.

The hands holding onto his jacket suddenly clenched, and Kiba's legs tightened around his waist.

"Mine..." He growled, his nose nuzzling the side of Shino's neck, as if confirming who he was.

"Kiba," Shino murmured, his lips brushing against Kiba's red marked cheek.

The Inuzuka boy grinded himself against Shino, holding tightly. Shino let out a small gasp, immediately feeling the erection through the thin fabric of his boxers. Kiba pressed himself against his body again, the heat was growing between them. Shino almost responded by pressing his hips back. Kiba's hand rand down his back and grabbed his thigh, dragging him closer so they could feel each other, desperately pressing.

Shino slid his hand down between them and began to caress Kiba lightly. Kiba whimpered, his cheeks blushing slightly. His tongue started to lap at his lips. Shino winced as he bit down hard, trying to get him to move faster. Quickly, he tugged Kiba's boxers so that his erection could press, naked, right between his thighs, under his crotch. The tip nudged through Shino's pants, causing Shino to twitch. He gripped Kiba's tight ass and pulled him closer desperately, trying to feel the erection ramming through his pants, the tip coming into contact with a very sensitive area over and and over again.

Kiba groaned and pressed his head into Shino's jacket, his hips bucking and grinding faster against him. Between his short breathing, Shino released his kikai. The kikai squirmed over Kiba's body, keeping his chakra at a low level so that he wouldn't wake up.

"Faster... teme... oh shit... ah...ha... haaa..."

Kiba's hands let go of his jacket and gripped onto his hair instead, clenching hard. He cried out, his body rocking against Shino desperately. The hard nudging of his erection against Shino's was making him burst.

Shino pushed his shirt up, showing his flat and moist stomach. Kikai immediately ran alongst the bare flesh, making Kiba bit his lip. Shino gripped tightly onto Kiba, bucking his hips back heatedly. His black kikai swarming over Kiba's beautiful smooth skin.

"Shit... Shino... Shino..." Kiba rolled on top of Shino, his head still pressed against Shino's chest and arms wrapped tightly around the boy. The room was filled with their heat and moans, Shino almost feared if someone else would come in and catch them.

"K-Kiba..." Shino uttered, unable to hold back as he came, shuddering violently. Kiba rammed himself onto Shino a few more times before his body jerked.

"Ha... ahh..." He jerked slowly to a halt, panting. His tongue was running on Shino's neck. His legs loosened their grip and his hands slipped down to Shino's waist. He rolled off Shino and his breathing slowed down, a small smile playing on his lips.

He had not woken up.

Shino traced his finger on Kiba's peaceful face, damp with perspiration.

"Love you..." He murmured, letting their lips brush together for a split second.

His kikaichu returned, crawling back up his sleeves.

**XX**

Kiba woke up. It was still dark.

And his boxers. As he looked down, he noticed that he had drenched his boxers. His dream was so realistic. He was fucking Shino. Yes. He could feel Shino's body moving under him as he rammed himself over and over again into that stoic and sexy body.

That horny Shino smell was back. It clung to his bedsheets, his clothes, his lips.

He smiled lightly as he realized he had some extra time before morning. He fell back onto his bed, letting his hand drop to his regrowing erection.

Kiba wanted a replay.

**XX**

Shino knew it wasn't rape.

Was it?

No. There was no intercourse.

Kiba seemed willing, but then again, he wasn't fully concious either. But he did seemed... pleased.

No. He wouldn't go tonight. He would not visit Kiba again. That was, for sure, counted as trespassing.

Try as he might, he couldn't fall back asleep again. He wanted to hold Kiba. He wanted to touch him. He wanted... he just wanted Kiba.

His eyes flickered impatiently up to the ceiling of his room, as he laid back on his bed. His hand was placed suggestively near his thigh,. Slowly, still thinking to himself about Kiba, he let his hand slip between his thighs. He pressed a finger through the fabric, touching his sensitive area just like Kiba did. He shuddered, lips parting.

His kikaichu became restless, and for a moment he wondered about making a bug clone of Kiba, but nothing would be the same as the real thing.

Then, a kikai crawled to his ear. It was communicating with him.

Shino frowned.

A few seconds later there was a loud commotion at his window.

He sat up straight, noticing that someone was obviously trying to get through the window. The intruder wasn't _that _clamorous, but to Shino he could sense him a mile away.

A smile eased onto his lips as the Kikai told him who it was.

_Kiba._

* * *

Well. hope that was ok. 

FOR THOSE OF YOU CONFUSED... no kiba was not having intercourse with Shino. Shino was still wearing his pants. I have not said anything about who is the SEME and who is the UKE... sooo yeah.. wait for it xD

The 'sensitive' are of shino's which i was talking about is the asshole, actually. When something touches it, it twitches and makes u horny (WAhhh?! Q..)

more chapter coming up...

xx keiji_  
_


	3. Secret Nights 3

The windows suddenly opened and the shadow of Kiba dropped onto his floor.

In slight panic and excitement, Shino dropped back onto his bed and pretended that he was sleeping. _Idiot. _Why was he trying to pretend to be asleep? _Because, Kiba's too shy to admit or do anything with you if you're awake._

Instead, he listened intently, his eyes half peeking behind his glasses. Yes, he wore glasses to bed, and at least he could steal glances at Kiba.

Kiba stood by the window, looking alert.

"Aw fuck," He muttered, obviously regretting he had burst into Shino's room. He breathed quietly for a few moments, probably debating to himself what to do next.

He went over to the shelves first. Shino half froze, hoping that the clumsy pup wouldn't stumble and break his belongings. His shelves were full of glass bottles with insects, herbs and oils. There were even a few candles, which the Aburame clan used with their Kikai.

Kiba sniffed the little bottles, closed his eyes and relaxed, as if trying to get a sense of his new surroundings.

He padded over to Shino's bed, trying to be quiet.

Shino felt his heart beat rise so fast, that it stopped beating all together. The aching tension between them. The unbearable silence.

He peeked again, his eyes concealed behind his dark shades. Kiba still thought he was asleep. He watched curiously as Kiba just stood there, looking at him. His hands fidgeted with his pockets and he brought out some... was that gum? He was chewing something. The smell of toffee reached Shino's nose. Kiba liked to chew something when he was nervous.

Kiba sucked on his toffee, until finally the toffee seemed to dissolve in his mouth. He saw Kiba mutter something under his breath.

Shino had to restrain himself from cocking an eyebrow as he saw Kiba slip his jacket off. He tossed the jacket onto the floor, dropping onto Shino's bed with his hands and knee's.

_Oh god... _Shino felt like he was sweating under the sheets and his jacket, as Kiba started crawling over to him. The dangerous weight of his body was coming closer. Shino froze, not realizing he was holding his breath.

"...off," Kiba murmured to himself. "Fucking glasses..." Shino heard him, barely audible.

He quickly shut his eyes as his glasses were removed and placed by his side.

"I brought some toffees," Kiba whispered, reaching into his pocket and taking out a crinkled bag. "I dunno," He muttered, holding the bag in his hand, not sure what to do with it.

Shino breathed easier. He guessed that Kiba was merely talking to himself, and that taking an 'offering' was his natural instict of showing affection. The Inuzuka way, pretty much like dogs offering a piece of meat to their mate.

He listened as the crinkled bag was placed aside.

The mattress shifted as Kiba lifted himself ontop of Shino, straddling him carefully, and then gently laying down on top of him.

Shino prayed that Kiba couldn't hear his thudding heart. The warm and gentle weight pressing down against him was so, so... At least he had the blanket over him. He was ridiculously hard, embarressingly enough. He listened as Kiba started mumbling things to himself. Something about how Shino was such a silent jerk, and how he always wore too many clothes and never talked to anyone.

He relaxed a bit, listening to Kiba mumble. It was cute, because he was talking to himself, about _him. _And he was cutely upset over the matter that he wore too many clothes.

_Keep it like that.. _Shino thought to himself.

However, Kiba decided to pull down the sheets a bit, revealing his jacket.

"...the hell?" he heard Kiba groan. Two hands fumbled with his zip and finally yanked it down, just enough to reveal his neck.

Cold air rushed to his skin, which was soon replaced by hot and heavy breathing. He felt Kiba's head gently lay against his naked neck. A small, deft tongue licked him for a moment, then Kiba snuggled onto his body. Shino smirked quietly to himself. He had never thought of Kiba as someone who liked to cuddle.

Yet there he was. Cuddling Shino quite peacefully. It somewhat made Shino guilty for having sick thoughts in his head everytime he snuck into Kiba's room. He would cuddle too, but he'd always touch him. Kiba was too irresistable.

Yes. Shino was hard again, he could feel Kiba's warm heat through the blankets, his weight settling particularly against his lower body. A hand touched his arm, almost causing him to jerk. Kiba tugged his arm insistantly, until he managed to wrap it over his back.

"Stay," He felt Kiba smirk.

A kikai somehow forced away from Shino's chakra and crawled over.

He felt Kiba freeze and stiffen on top of him. The kikai crawled lazily up Shino's neck and then disappeared.

Kiba released his breath. "...G'night Shino..." His breathing became soft and his body relaxed completely, literally melting on top of Shino. Shino knew he was asleep.

For a split second, he rubbed his hand against Kiba's back, earning a soft sigh and a mingled moan.

_Good night..._

**XX**

Morning.

Kiba was back in his own bed, after leaving Shino's room.

_IDIOT...!_ He was mentally screaming to himself. He grabbed his pillow and held it on his face.

He dropped the pillow, sighing and flopping onto his bed. Nope. He hadn't planned to go to Shino's room. He simply woke up, feeling that something was missing. _Someone _was missing. And he hadn't been able to sleep, so he decided to go visit.

Shino.

The bug freak was even wearing his glasses and his jacket to bed. Plus, he had his blankets firmly pulled on top of him.

No matter. The same desire drove Kiba to get closer. To see more.

And the thrill of simply unzipping Shino's jacket, just a tiny bit, made him estacstic. He was so horny, that he blushed the entire time. Shino's pale, smooth neck. So graceful. His thin lips, that Kiba fought not to kiss.

Not that Shino noticed. He was definitely asleep.

Kiba longed for Shino to be awake, _but if he was_... he bit his lip. Shino would tell him that he was being a stupid, immature mutt, with raging hormones that he should probably go see someone to solve it. Not that Shino bothered to talk to him, unless neccessary.

_CRAP. Idiot. Idiot._

Kiba had forgotten his bag of toffee's in Shino's room.

Why did he take the toffee's anyway? It wasn't as if Shino was awake to share it with him.

_Idiot._

Despite this, he had managed to see Shino's entire face, and his neck. He closed his eyes and imagined marking him as his. Biting him. Licking him.

Immediately he yanked his trousers down.

He needed Shino. So bad.

**XX**

Shino woke, though he didn't open his eyes.

Kiba had already left, leaving the room feeling empty.

He zipped his jacket up deftly and then fumbled around for his glasses. He found them on his pillow. He put them back on, sheilding his eyes from the morning sun. His hands came across something crinkly.

The bag of toffee's.

He wondered briefly to himself if Kiba would come back tonight. Knowing Kiba, he probably would, to retrieve his toffee's.

"Hn."

The pup probably just needed a bit of guidance.

**XX**

Once again, Kiba found himself standing by Shino's window.

The window was significantly easier to open than last night, and he noticed that it was because Shino had forgotten to lock it.

He glanced nervously over at Shino's sleeping figure on the bed. Gently, he made his way over. He grimaced as he heard his clumsy footsteps on the floor, and tried to be quieter. He looked down softly at Shino, who had his glasses back on again. His jacket was on as well, not to mention the blankets.

He frowned at Shino, then started searching for his toffee bag. He had to retrieve it, otherwise Shino would figure out he had snuck into his room.

After a few minutes of desperation he wondered if the toffee bag was under the covers. That was a likely explanation.

He knelt onto the bed, the matress shifting under his weight.

A soft, crinkly noise came. Kiba immediately heard it, with his alert sense of hearing. Though, the noise was faint.

_Definitely under the sheet._

Kiba pressed his hands on the matress, feeling around for it. He was glad Shino wasn't awake. Again, the crinkled noise came.

_What... what the..._

His cheeks blushed furiously.

The toffee bag, was between Shino's legs, under the blanket.

* * *

Muahaha. 

the next chapter will have yaoi, this time Kiba is working on Shino. xD

As you can see, Shino is a very.. very perverted person. I have my own logical explanation.

**dedicated **to my poisoncinderella (blush) even though my stories aren't worth anything. GAhhh... miss you! xx

xx keiji


	4. Secret Nights 4

HEY everyone! sorry for the update... i was being hunted down by teachers for coursework.

(is half dead) BEING A GUY... i have my own sexual tension alright? its HARD to write with sexual tension...

* * *

Kiba pressed his hands on the matress, feeling around for it. He was glad Shino wasn't awake. Again, the crinkled noise came. 

_What... what the..._

His cheeks blushed furiously.

The toffee bag, was between Shino's legs, under the blanket.

* * *

Shino smirked to himself in the dark. 

From behind the safety of his sunglasses, he peeked at the rather confused Kiba. Kiba had cocked his head to the side, after realizing the toffee bag was strategically placed between his legs.

He felt the Inuzuka boy shift his weight and move closer to him. Cold air touched his feet as the blankets were lifted. Something warm, Kiba's hand presumably, ghosted up his leg sending a warm chill through Shino's body.

Still, the arm wasn't long enough to reach the bag. Sighing with frustration, Kiba delved under the covers.

**XX**

Kiba had no idea why the toffee bag was there. It was ridiculous.

Yet suggestive.

He gingerly reached around in the dark, trying to feel for the bag. He touched Shino's leg a few times, discovering that the boy wore shorts to bed. Forcing his hand away from Shino's legs, he brought it to the bag.

_Yes, _he thought to himself triumphantly, although something inside him told him he hadn't reached his destination yet.

His hand gently traveled further before settling on top of Shino's pants, touching a warm bulge.

Kiba's breathing hitched and he unconciously licked his lips.

_Right. Toffee, yeah... _Kiba quickly jerked his hand away and grabbed the bag of toffee's. Still, he hesitated, sitting under Shino's blanket. _What if..._

He unwrapped a toffee and popped it into his mouth, sucking it gently. His eyes focused in the dark and locked onto the curve of Shino's crotch. He sucked harder at the toffee, tongue starting to play around with it.

"Crap," Kiba muttered, as if giving into his desire. He touched the hem of Shino's pants and boxers, sliding them down just enough to reveal his member.

Kiba, being an Inuzuka, could immediately pick up the smell of desire. The smell of lust. The smell of... Shino.

He had to force himself not to overreact. But how could he not? He had never seen Shino in shorts, or lackof. The boy's body was beautiful. Dangerously beautiful in it's own pale resonating way.

Kiba noticed the bulge in his own pants and quickly slid them down, covering himself with a hand. The other, he gently massaged the tip of Shino's member.

Immediately, the member grew erect. This excited Kiba even more.

Leaning down, he ran a toffee covered tongue over the tip of the beautifully erect member.

Unable to hold back, he quickly slid the entire erection between his lips, tongue licking around. He withdrew slightly, then dipped his head down again, making sure the hot erection pressed to the back of his throat. The taste of Shino's precum only made Kiba move faster.

He withdrew the erection from his mouth and started lapping at it with his tongue, covering the entire shaft with his saliva. Instinctively, he sucked gently on the balls, marvelling at how sexy they were. He wanted to cover Shino with his saliva. He wanted to see Shino _wet._

He nibbled on the side of his shaft before moving away to lick at his thighs, using his hand to rub the wetness over the pale skin.

His other hand was still furiously working on himself, fisting his own throbbing erection.

"...god," He muttered to himself, a bit of saliva running from his lips. He knew that beneath his perfect shaft and his balls would lie the puckered opening. Immediately his tongue ran over his balls again, slipping further downwards.

A gasp escaped from Shino, which Kiba didn't hear. His tongue had found the tight opening and was trying to force his tongue into it. The muscles twitched and he wriggled the tip of his tongue into the closed hole. He covered the entire opening with his tongue, tasting Shino.

**XX**

Shino forced himself not to buck his hips into that warm wet mouth of Kiba's. The feeling of him working over his sensitive shaft was tremendous, he would've orgasmed if Kiba had not stopped to work on his opening.

Suddenly, the blankets shifted and were thrown off the bed. Shino opened his mouth slightly as the feeling of cold air washed over his skin.

"You know what," Kiba whispered, breaking the silence. "I know you're awake."

Shino froze, his erection still throbbing.

"Don't lie," Kiba breathed, sounding resigned.

Shino let out a deep sigh, knowing that Kiba had caught him. Kiba crawled up to lean over Shino's face. Shino looked partially surprised to see his rather angry expression.

"I'm not that stupid."

Silence blanketed the room once more.

Kiba moved to lift Shino's glasses away. "Why..." He whispered, almost hopefully. Then he gave a strange quiet laugh. "To mock me?"

"No," Shino said, lifting his eyes to meet Kiba's.

Kiba's breathing hitched, unable to steal the gaze away. Shino took his chances and touched Kiba's cheek gently. The boy jumped, but gradually sunk into the palm of his hand, obviously enjoying the warmth of skin against skin.

"You know why," Shino said, resisting the urge to add _if you weren't that stupid._

Kiba, being the cute Inuzuka he always denied being, stuck his small tongue out and leaned down. It wasn't long before that tongue slid against Shino's parted lips, causing a shudder of relief to pass through them both. At first, Shino was reluctant. That tongue had been near his anus, and he sure didn't want to taste himself. However, he could give in... Afterall, he could taste the lingering sweet toffee covering his lips.

Shino closed his eyes, his lips caressing Kiba's tongue. It flicked into his mouth, brushing over the tips of his teeth. It nudged the sterile tongue laying inside Shino's mouth. Slowly, Kiba managed the urge Shino to react.

The Aburame boy had a surprisingly sharp tongue, and Kiba wondered why he had never used it before. It was a rare sight to see Shino using his tongue, darting into his lips and stealing his breath away. It was making him, admittedly, horny.

"I had dreams of you, you know?" Kiba breathed, still leaning over Shino.

"Oh really?" Shino questioned, undeniably kicking himself for such a stupid response. He was never good with talking.

"Yeah..." Kiba continued quietly. "I dream alot..."

Shino then noticed that one of Kiba's hands were fisting himself. Kiba gave a low moan, shuddering as he stroked himself. It made Shino's cock twitch at the sight.

"Kiba..." Shino whispered. He cupped Kiba's hand over his erection and massaged it gently, earning a gasp.

"I want you," Kiba muttered in an animalistic voice. It was low and husky, completely new yet erotic to Shino.

Kiba grabbed Shino's erection whilst Shino grabbed his. They began to pump each other roughly, trying to cause each other to moan. Then Kiba pushed his hands away and positioned himself before Shino's legs, a satisfied look on his face.

Grinning, Kiba took his erection and prodded the tip around Shino's hole playfully, making the other twitch and gasp.

Shino moved his hands to grip onto Kiba's waist. "Hurry up," Shino murmured. His member had never recieved as much attention as this. It was overwhelming. Exciting.

Giving into his command, Kiba eased himself into Shino.

"..kuhhh..." Kiba collapsed above Shino, panting heavily. Shino was so tight, and his muscles were clenching and unclenching around his heated erection.

Shino forced his lips together and bit back a moan.

Kiba started to move, gripping hard onto Shino's waist so that he could drag himself back out. He thrust himself slowly back into Shino. Shino's hands flew to the sheets and he clenched hard, trying not to make a noise.

"Come on Sh-Shino..." Kiba gave a fanged grin, moaning as he thrust himself back into Shino. Without warning he picked up the pace dramatically, thrusting into Shino faster.

Shino let a small noise escape from his lips and cursed himself. His control over the kikaichu in his body was breaking, the pleasure was so good. But he held the kikaichu back. He knew he wouldn't be able to do so for much longer.

"Kiba," He moaned, trying to warn him. Kiba however, took this as a sign to move faster. Shino gasped, feeling a several kikai rip from his skin and crawl under his shirt, which thankfully was still on. However, he squirmed, trying to keep the rest under control.

Kiba noticed this and slowly started to push Shino's shirt up.

"N-no..."

His hands stroked his firm stomach and moved further upwards towards his chest. His eyes widened as a kikai crawled up his arm.

"Holy shit." Instinctively he jerked away, but Shino grabbed onto his arms and gave him a pleading look.

"I'm sorry... if... you want to stop..."

Kiba paused. "No," His hands stroked down Shino's body. Then, he dug his nails into the skin and scratched him long and hard, as if to say _mine. _ Shino's body arched off the bed, and collapsed again, breathing heavily and sweating.

"It's not sex without noise," Kiba managed to say between breathes. He grabbed Shino's erection and pumped him up and down in rhythm. He drew back out of Shino, pausing for a while before ramming back into him.

Shino let out a muffled scream. "Oh god, Kiba... Shit!"

That was when he lost control. Kikai broke free from under his skin and ran all over his body, literally engulfing him with the insects. They swarmed around the area of heat and chakra pooling in their groins, excitedly crawling towards Kiba's thrusting member.

Kiba let a flickering smile pass, and groaned as the Kikai reached him. He slowed down, watched the Kikai crawl around the intruding member, then slowly make their way onto his body. They started to spread onto his thighs, crawling further up and under his shirt.

Kiba looked strangely excited by this, rubbing Shino's stomach and trying to encourage the Kikai to come out.

Shino jerked, feeling Kiba begin to thrust again.

"..Damnit Kiba!" Shino moaned, trying to bite back a following scream as Kiba gave a particularly hard push.

Kiba grinned triumphantly, leaning down to reward Shino with a playful lick. Shino thrust his hip upwards, unexpectedly catching Kiba by surprise.

"...fuck," Kiba moaned. He rammed himself into Shino a few more times, starting to shudder.

Shino gasped at the erratic pace of his movements, feeling himself come closer to the brink of climax. He gave one last lustful look at Kiba, hot and sweaty, thrusting into him and covered with crawling Kikai.

They climaxed, with mainly Kiba yelling out Shino's name. For a while they rode their climaxes out until they came to a stop.

Kiba gently dropped on top of Shino, sucking his neck quietly with eyes closed.

The Kikai quietly started to retreat back into their owners body. Shino sighed. He could feel Kiba's softening erection still inside him, with a warm and slippery liquid.

"Kiba."

"Mmm?"

"Do you love me?"

Kiba paused, tracing a finger against his gentle neck. "...I think I do."

**XX**

There. Kiba had admitted it.

So why that empty feeling that filled him up inside?

He sighed, rolling over onto his side and curling up. He was back in his own room. Morning was rising.

To put it gently, Kiba knew he had been doing all the normal Inuzuka courting instincts.

He brought Shino something. The toffee's.

He licked his genitals. Normal for Inuzuka's.

He dominated him. He was the seme, afterall, right?

But all that just seemed like a one night stand. When the _fuck _would they do that again? Kiba wondered.

_I wonder how the Aburame mate..._

* * *

I'd like... reviews... because... i'm... horny...? xD

xx keiji_  
_


	5. Secret Nights 5

AHAHAHA... i was trying to think up of how the Aburame mate. hehe, i searched for "how do insects mate" and ended up reading 'magic school bus fun facts on insects'.

yes it was fun.

i shall enjoy writing this.

* * *

Shino's heart was thumping. Hard. 

Why, he had no idea. He and Kiba had _sex_ a few days ago and logically it should have calmed him down a bit.

However, Shino was feeling more agitated. He wanted to see Kiba. He saw Kiba everyday during training and missions and whatnots that got in the way, but he needed to see Kiba again, alone. Maybe it was just him feeling a little paranoid, but it seemed as if Kiba was acting as if nothing had happened. That was even worse than avoiding him.

He looked up at Kiba's window, calculating his jump. Using a little chakra he reached the ledge of the window, landing neatly.

Then he cursed mentally.

Kiba had locked his window.

That was completely unusual of Kiba, he _never _closed his windows. Shino cupped his hands over his eyes and tried to look into the dark room behind the glass. After fnding out he couldn't see anything, he knocked the window softly.

A soft click. The window opened, and Shino saw Kiba standing in front of him, facing downwards.

"Kiba," He said softly.

Kiba looked up, the moon luminating his skin.

"What's wrong," Shino asked, bending down on his knee's. He gently sat himself down in front of Kiba, on his window ledge. "Why'd you lock the window?"

The Inuzuka looked down again, letting his hair shadow his face. "Do you have dreams about me too?"

Shino blinked, glad he was behind his glasses to hide his confused look. "Oh," He said softly, realizing. "I do."

"...I sort of figured out that you snuck into my room and all."

"Sorry," Shino paused. "It was wrong..."

"No," Kiba said quickly, touching Shino's knee. Shino almost jumped from the contact. Kiba bit his lip. "It's just that... you didn't have to hide from me."

"I didn't know if you had feelings for me," Shino lied, eyes frowning a bit. He sighed and reached out, touching Kiba's arm and pulling the boy closer into a warm ebrace between his legs. Kiba immediately sunk into his arms, wrapping his arms around Shino's neck, whilst Shino wound his hands around his waist.

"Shino," Kiba whispered questioningly, as he pulled down his collar to give him a small kiss on the neck.

"Yes?"

"How do the Aburame mate?"

Shino froze, pulling his neck away from Kiba's lips and frowning at Kiba. "...why?"

"Just curious," Kiba pulled Shino back and sucked on his neck again. Shino sensed a tinge of protest in his voice.

"I thought you were happy doing it the Inuzuka way..."

"Hey, if we were doing it _my _way I would've been marking, licking and sniffing you all week," Kiba blurted, turning pink slightly.

Shino tilted his head in quiet acknowledgment, figuring out that a dog's way of marking their loved one would be just that. It came as no surprise.

"What is it?" Kiba asked worriedly, realizing that Shino wasn't reacting to him. He licked his cheek nervously. "W-what is this, just some sort of play...?"

Shino grabbed his waist and pulled him closer, pressing his still lips against Kiba's. Kiba kissed him eagerly, trying to urge Shino's thin lips to kiss back more. Shino tilted Kiba's head back slightly and let his tongue slip into Kiba's mouth, allowing him to suck on it.

Kiba wrapped his arms around his back and pulled him off the window ledge. They stumbled blindly in the dark towards Kiba's bed, with Kiba successfully stripping Shino of his jacket and glasses. They collapsed onto the mattress, still trying to keep their lips in contact.

"So how do the Aburame mate?" Kiba breathed, pulling Shino on top of him, kissing and sucking on his lips in between.

Shino returned a few ginger licks, though the ratio between them must've been something like 1 to 10.

Kiba pulled away, grinning a bit. "Don't tell me you guys use _asexual _reproduction."

Shino couldn't resist returning the smile. _I didn't know Kiba knew words like asexual._

"Well," Shino paused, leaning on top of Kiba, finally speaking. Kiba looked up at him with his rich colored eyes, curious. "When we reproduce, the seme will usually insert Kikai into the uke as a symbol of bonding."

Kiba's eyes widened.

"It was supposed to be a joke," Shino said tonelessly.

"Haha," Kiba grinned again, sighing with obvious relief. "Don't think I don't know anything, because I've researched it."

"You researched it..." Shino dead panned.

"In most species, the female will attract a male and the male will fertilize the female..." Kiba shut his eyes as if trying to remember. "... it is widely debated whether insects have sex hormones."

Shino, being the calm and sensible person, resisted the urge to knock Kiba out. Kiba cocked his head, as if to ask whether he was right or not. Shino breathed deeply.

"It also said insects don't mate for life so..."

_Don't mate for life... _Those words struck the atmosphere of the room. Shino froze.

"I am not an insect," he muttered quietly.

"I was just cur--"

Shino kneeled back up and slid off the bed, picking up his jacket and glasses.

"Wait, Shino...!" Kiba fumbled to follow after him but his leg tangled in the blanket and he ended up falling onto the floor with a thud. He looked up and realized that Shino was already gone. The window was closed. His departure was so sudden that it shocked and confused Kiba.

**XX**

_I didn't mean to call him an insect._

_I didn't mean to say those things, but what's the big deal? He wasn't this touchy before..._

Kiba groaned to himself, burying his face into the pillow. It was already morning.

That night, he had left his window unlocked, in hopes of Shino visiting again. But unfortunately that wasn't the case. Shino had not turned up that night, and it made Kiba feel... just feel. He had hurt the love of his life... is he the love of his life?

Yeah, but maybe Shino didn't think like that.

That sucked.

Kiba reluctantly began to get up, sliding off his bed and dragging himself to the wardrobe. He got changed, staring blankly into the mirror.

He knew that the feral side of him was craving to go to Shino and ravage him for all he was worth, because that was what dominant males did. However, Kiba felt as if he had been rejected. Dismissed.

_Shit, _Kiba slipped his shoes on. He shouldn't let this affect him.

He went downstairs to find his dog, Akamaru, deciding he was late enough for training already.

As usual, he planned not to say anything about anything to Shino. It would make things more tense between them.

Shino just didn't seem like a relationship kind of guy.

**XX**

Shino stood in front of his various shelves, staring at all the tiny bottles and herbal flowers.

_Kiba didn't come visit me last night, _he thought to himself, instantly frowning. He wouldn't let this touch his emotions. _Kiba didn't even bother to try and say sorry..._

Kiba... maybe he was only after the... sex. _But he had dreams about me... _So?

Afterall, who could fall in love with an _insect, _Shino thought bitterly.

With a sigh, he reached out and took a small glass phial from his shelf, slipping it into his pocket. Maybe it was time to make the next move.

He'd show Kiba that he was wrong.

_Insects don't mate for life._

_But I, I'm not an insect... I'd be with you..._

* * *

**END of SECRET NIGHTS...**

New story will come out as a sequal - **Secret Love  
**Summary - Shino will show Kiba the way insects mate, and will their love surface... truly?

* * *

I _was _gonna write how the aburame mate in this chapter, but it had to be more complex than that. Sorry, thats the way i feel about it xD 

thanks for reviewing, lOVE YA ALL!

Please give me flames for this chapter, its SO FUCKING COLD... xD lol

XX keiji...


	6. Secret Love 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Secret Love  
**Sequal to Secret Nights_  
By Keiji_

* * *

_Shino just didn't seem like a relationship kind of guy._

A sharp blow was hit to his face and he spat a bit of blood away, wiping his mouth before launching another swift attack. He had to be careful with his chakra, slowly draining away like water dripping from a tap.

_He doesn't ever talk about the nights. He never tells me what he feels._

He managed to land a blow onto Shino, but a wave of Kikai quickly forced him backwards. His dog barked and bit onto Shino's ankle. Even that did not gain a response. Bites... Shino could heal bites by himself with his kikai.

_That night... he never said I love you. He won't say anything that isn't true... so does he not love me? I don't get this._

Kiba landed on the rough ground, coughing a bit. He forced a smile onto his face and rubbed his dirtied cheek.

"You won again," He said, wiping his sweat away. _He always win. I don't have a say in anything. _

"Hn," was all that Shino replied with. He held out a hand and helped Kiba onto his feet. Kiba was pulled up a little quickly and he bumped against Shino's shoulder. For a moment, Kiba thought he felt a spark of electricity between them.

"That's enough training for today," Shino said, dropping his hand and replacing it into his pocket. "Kurenai must still be training with Hinata."

"Yeah..." Kiba said dumbly.

"Want to go have lunch?"

Kiba blinked at Shino's monotone question, and suddenly a huge grin took over. "Is that a date?" He teased.

"No." Shino frowned a bit behind his glasses, and began to walk back to the village. "I always take you out for lunch."

Kiba's heart plummeted like a stone. He could even hear the stone plunk into the water helplessly and drown.

"Right," He muttered, following after Shino quickly. Akamaru padded alongside with him, nudging his ankle, but Kiba didn't feel like holding his dog inside his jacket. Not when his heart was hurting like this. _Doesn't that sound lame..._

**XX**

Shino noticed that Kiba seemed to look slightly down, ever since that night he had left without warning him.

Yet, Kiba still never dared to mention anything about the nights before. It was as if the whole entire situation never happened. Night and day, those were two seperate lifes. And worst of all Kiba believed that Shino wasn't serious.

As they were walking down the street's of Konoha, with Kiba being slightly scruffy from training, Shino slipped the little glass phial out of his pocket. He put a few drops onto his wrist. Kiba suddenly perked up and looked at Shino curiously.

"What's that?"

"Nothing," Shino assured, repocketing the item as soon as he rubbed the liquid onto his wrists.

"Is that perfume?" Kiba asked, grinning a bit in a silly way.

"No," Shino replied, slightly snappy. He sighed. "It's... well... you wanted..."

"Are you stammering?" Kiba halted, and Shino stood beside him. "Are you blushing too?" Kiba suddenly asked, sounding a little excited. He reached out to pull Shino's collar down but Shino slapped his hand away.

"Let me finish. It's something we call..."

"HI!"

A sudden voice interrupted them, and that very person happened to be Sakura. It was unusual for Sakura to pop out of nowhere, unless Sasuke was around...

"Sakura?" Kiba asked with confusion. Sakura latched himself onto Shino's arm for no reason, but Shino didn't look concerned about that.

"Wait, let me finish..." Shino said, raising his voice a little bit. Kiba raised an eyebrow and his dog barked.

"Sakura! What are you doing? Oh... hi Shino..." Ino appeared next to Sakura and tugged at his arm as well, giving him a simperingly sweet smile. Kiba looked more than slightly confused at the two girls hanging onto Shino's jacket.

"Shino?" He whispered a bit.

"My god," Shino muttered, pushing his glasses up his nose. A few girls standing nearby squealed.

"Eh?" Kiba choked. The street around them was beginning to fill with girls, all of them clamouring around one person. Shino. "Wh-what's going on..." He was shoved out the way by a few girls, landing on the ground. He stared in confusion.

"It's not what you think..." Kiba heard Shino say, but he frowned.

"Right."

Shino tried to follow Kiba as the Inuzuka got up and started to walk off in a huff. "Wait, Kiba..."

"Listen," Kiba spun around, causing them to bump into each other. "I don't know what the hell is going on here."

"What, wait... Kiba..." Shino's voice was starting to break away from it's normal monotone sound. However, all sound coming from his lips were promptly cut off by a random girl trying to kiss the daylight out of him.

It took a while to shove the girl off himself, since he was debating whether it was ok to hit a woman, then finally pushed her away. But by then, Kiba had already disappeared. Shino clenched his fists with slight frustration.

**XX**

_Damn cheating bastard, _Kiba growled in his thoughts, kicking the scruffy floor with his foot. His dog padded along beside him, confused at why his master was upset. _Damn bastard never told me all those girls... fancied him... I mean, that's completely absurd._

He tried kicking a tree, but ended up stubbing his toe. He flopped down on the floor and leaned against the tree instead.

_Girls hate bugs. Right? So what the hell was going on..._

Suddenly his sharp sense for smell caught something from above. He jerked his head upwards, scanning the branches.

"Shino," He saw.

"Kiba, you didn't give me chance to explain," Shino said, dropping from the branch. He kneeled in front of Kiba, but Kiba wasn't trying to make eye contact. Instead he was fiddling with a dry piece of grass, tearing it down the middle.

"Explain what huh, that all of a sudden all the girls liked you when before they didn't? I mean, none of the girls ever liked you, or your bugs, that's just weird, insane." Kiba blurted, glaring harder and harder at the piece of grass. "I mean, everyone know's you're just _weird._"

Shino gave a small sigh, tilting Kiba's face up. "Kiba... you know that night before..."

Kiba froze and looked into his eyes. _He's going to mention it now? _Suddenly he felt extremely fidgity, his heart was racing and he could feel a blush rise to his cheeks, but only slight.

"What about it?" He mumbled.

Shino leaned forward and kissed Kiba on the nose quietly. He breathed quietly on his cheek, before moving to his his lips. Then his neck, and now his fingers were undoing his zip to his jacket. He only got halfway until Kiba pushed him off. _Right, so it's just sex to him._

"Kiba, don't... I mean it's just..."

"I don't want to know," Kiba stood up abruptly, rezipping his jacket up quickly and stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Maybe... Maybe this won't work out afterall. I mean it was fine at night and all... but this won't work."

"Kiba," Shino reached out and touched his shoulder. Kiba shrugged his hand away.

"Why can't you just... just show me what you feel like. You never do, to anyone. Am I just an anyone to you?"

"Since when were you so deep?"

Kiba froze.

"Kiba, I didn't mean it like that..."

"Yeah no, it's fine, I know, I'm not intellectual enough for you and all, I'm only good for..." Kiba choked. _I'm only good for a fuck right?_ He felt Shino's hand touch his cheek and felt burning. "Don't touch me, I might get nits," He blurted stupidly, before his eyes welled up and he ran off, his dog barking and running after him.

* * *

I'm getting kind of bored with writing this story... which is why i updated so late. I apologize. 

And I'm still thinking up of how the aburame mate.. so yeah, no yaoi for this chapter. I have to sort of make them fall in love.. not just have sex (confucios)

if you have any ideas please... help me?

actually should i even bother continuing, i mean i already finished 5 chapters ..

xx keiji


	7. Secret Love 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto **

**Secret Love chapter Two **

* * *

Shino, although described as a cool and collected person, couldn't face asking his father for answers. 

He had originally planned to ask him before dinner, but now they were halfway eating and he still hadn't spoken up. He didn't know how to break the news to his father that he was gay and yes he was in love with a certain dog boy from the Inuzuka clan. He wondered how he should start the conversation.

_Hey dad, what do I do to mate a guy? _

He almost smiled, imagining how his father would react to that question. It was common in the Aburame family that people didn't talk about things that were either unnecessary or inappropriate, especially during dinner. Besides, Shino didn't think there was a solution to mating a guy. It probably hadn't been done before.

For the first time in a long time, Shino felt at loss for results. So far, only one possibility entered his mind. Shikamaru. He was pretty sure that the intelligent boy had already figured out that he and Kiba were seeing each other, but even then he didn't want to go to him for advice.

_Think._

Suddenly Shino realized his mistake.

_If male pheromones attract females… then male pheromones attract males… _

He allowed himself to mentally let out a stream of curses. Being an Aburame came with a certain price. Their hormones were completely under the control of the Kikai that lived in their bodies, and as a result, in order to formally find a 'mate' they had to follow the Kikai way. And _that_ way meant having to use pheromones to initiate the process.

However, it was ages ago since he was given his first little bottle of pheromones, presumably only for the girl of his dreams as his father had described.

Where he was going to get female pheromones to attract a guy, he had absolutely no idea.

"Father," Shino finally managed to say.

"Yes son?" His father replied, setting down his chopsticks on to of his rice bowl. He picked up the small tea cup and drank a sip before setting it back down onto the table.

"Do you know… any other Aburame…" Shino asked slowly. He took a bite of rice and chewed slowly, hoping to sacrifice some time to think about what he was going to say.

"What do you mean? We know plenty of Aburame around this area," His mother said.

Shino swallowed his rice, trying his best to disguise his nervous chakra and squirming Kikai. He knew that his parents probably sensed his uneasiness already. "Well you see… I was wondering if… you knew any girls around my age?" He finally said, sighing with relief now that he finally got the words out his mouth.

A pregnant silence fell upon the table and the chinking of china stopped as his mother and father stared at him. Slowly, the mother smiled and almost looked as if she was about to burst into tears. "My son is growing up!" She said, putting her hands together. "Oh this is good, this is such good news…"

His father leaned on the table with one arm, looking at Shino. Shino felt like blinking and leaning backwards, but instead tried to remain emotionless. "I just want to make friends," He said in the best monotone voice he could handle.

"Of course darling, of course… never did I think… of course… you haven't met so many of our Aburame friends because of your training, now it's a perfect time to introduce you to them. I'm glad you decided to become better connected with the rest.. ah this is such good news… I must tell my friends!"

His mother hurried off, forgetting all about dinner. Shino sighed mentally to himself, keeping his face straight.

"This… this is a good turning point…" His father slowly said.

Shino bowed his head respectively to his father. He knew that his father had let him avoid being with the Aburame clan and to be with his team mates to learn more about life and experience on his own. Shino suspected his father of being the clan leader, although no one knew for certain as the Aburame leader was always kept in secret. However, everyone did treat his father with immense respect and that was almost proof enough. It was understandable then that his parents were eager for him to meet other Aburame girls to continue on the line.

"We aren't forcing you," his father said, looking slightly concerned, but more intrigued.

"I understand," Shino assured.

"Alright," his father spoke again, this time with a voice of approval. "I trust you understand the mechanisms of the Aburame rituals?"

"Of course," Shino replied coolly, picking up his chopsticks once more. _Just not for the gay ones. _

"Then your mother and I shall arrange a few meetings," He smiled, which was rare. In the kitchen Shino could hear his mother talking away excitedly on the phone. Shino began to regret stirring the topic up already.

"Shino?" His mother called from the kitchen, sticking her head out as far as the phone line allowed her to.

"Yes?" Shino looked up.

"Someone on the line for you."

"Thank you," Shino said, picking himself up from the table. As he took the phone from his mother, she patted him on the back and gave him a quick smile.

"By the way, I've already called Shui Aburame, they can't wait til you meet them tomorrow for lunch," His mother whispered happily to Shino, almost giving him a hug. Shino moved away quickly and backed himself to the phone, nodding. Then he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

On the other end of the line he could hear someone giving a deep sigh of relief. "Hey." It was Kiba.

"Hi," Shino said, lowering his voice. "What do you need?" He asked directly to the point. He knew his father would probably try and sneak a Kikai into the phone to listen to their conversation, and that could not happen.

"Well," Kiba sounded as if he was forcing the words out of his mouth. "I'm sorry for not listening to you and stuff... and I guess it's all a big misunderstanding," He said quickly, as if he didn't really want to say it at all.

"That's ok."

"And... I was wondering... if you'd l-like... I m-mean..." Now Kiba was stammering like Hinata. Shino frowned. Kiba coughed and mumbled something really quickly.

"I can't hear you."

"...I said would you like to go out with me tomorrow. And this time it's a date... so don't give me shit about how we always go to lunch and..."

"Lunch?" Shino pressed the palm of his hand over his eyes, silently cursing.

"Yeah," Kiba's breathing hitched.

"I don't think I can make it."

"Oh."

"Maybe another time."

"Y-yeah... maybe another time..." Kiba's voice quietened. "Sorry for calling you weird... and stuff..."

Shino opened his mouth to say something before the phone clicked off and a long beep filled in. Frowning slightly, he replaced the phone on the holder and went back out to rejoin his parents for dinner.

**XX**

Kiba slowly put the phone down without bothering to say goodbye. After a second, he picked the phone back up and slammed it down again. The coins inside the payphone rattled inside as he did so.

"Bastard."

He ended up having to walk out of the store with the other customers staring at him. His dog, who had been waiting outside, barked happily as it saw it's master. Then his ears fell down as he sensed that Kiba wasn't feeling good.

* * *

Eh I'm blank for idea's. SHOULD THE NEXT ONE BE A **_NIGHT TIME_ **CHAPTER?

oh and btw, my reviews become less and less every chapter. this. SUCKS. seriously, cus only 10 out of 60 who favourited this story are reviewing. (sigh) that... makes me depressed... but i'll keep writing for those that review xD love ya.

**xx keiji**


	8. Secret Love 3

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Naruto, but that doesn't stop me dreaming...

* * *

Keiji - look! I updated again!  
Itachi - so...?  
Keiji - Isn't that good?  
Itachi - (_grumbles_) im not in it, so it doesn't matter does it.  
Keiji - ...self centered bastard...  
Itachi - what about my otouto? where is he?  
Keiji - in your bedroom.  
Itachi - ... 

Well see.. I was going to make this a night time fic (aka steamy sex) but i didn't want to be a fic-slut... sooo... only a tad bit of smut this chappie.

* * *

Shino had never seen Kiba so enthusiastic for training. The Inuzuka had been unusual all morning. 

"Hey guys," Kiba barked, a lopsided grin on his face as he jumped off the tree branch, looking fidgity. His dog was running around, barking it's head off as well, a reflection of what was going on inside Kiba's mind.

"H-h-h-ello," Hinata squeaked, backing away from Kiba, who now seemed to be emitting a just audible growl from the back of his throat.

"Right. We should begin training," Shino said in his trademark voice, watching Kiba out the corner of his black glasses.

"Yeah, yeah we should," Kiba scratched his head. He quickly took his jacket off and threw it onto the ground, grinning. He was already moving around the small, patchy arena, his claws clenching visibly. "You and me yeah? Hurry up."

Shino merely raised an eyebrow at Kiba's twitchy behaviour. He himself wasn't doing too great either. His Kikai had immediately picked up a sense of violence around Kiba, and at the same time his Kikai felt like _going over _to Kiba. It was taking a massive amount of concentration trying to keep them under control.

"Right," He said quietly, moving forward.

Hinata had already climbed a tree, biting her lip. In her arms she was holding Akamaru, which made Shino somewhat suspicious. If Kiba had told Akamaru not to join in with the training, then this was definitely something personal.

Shino took his hands out his pocket, ready to command his Kikai. He glanced at Kiba.

Without warning, Kiba seemed to disappear. A trail of dust was kicked up, following his near invisible movement. He fleeted over to Shino's side, and as Shino moved to block the obvious attack, he felt a sharp jab of pain on his other side.

Shino flinched, and doubled over, trying to ease the pain that was coursing through his abdomen. When he looked up, he saw Kiba grinning down at him from a higher angle.

"Hand to hand," Kiba said, his voice low and scratchy.

Shino frowned. If he wasn't allowed to use his Kikai, he was sure that Kiba would beat him to pulp, despite the fact that it was just a training session. It seemed as if Kiba was determined to go all out today. And hand to hand combat was something Shino could honestly admit he sucked in.

"Ready?"

Shino gave a slight nod.

Kiba attacked, this time flying dangerously fast jabs towards his face. Shino slid backwards on his heels, dodging and blocking with his arms. As expected, Kiba landed a perfect knee into his abdomen again, sending another wave of pain through Shino. But this time, Shino grabbed his leg, holding him forward as _Wham. _He punched Kiba in the face.

"Shit," Kiba swore loudly, touching his face gingerly. A crimson blood patch was streaming across his cheeks already, mixing with his perspiration.

"Kiba are you ok?" Hinata called out, sounding worried.

Shino stepped backwards rapidly, sensing that Kiba was about to attack again. Kiba ran towards Shino, his claws digging into the ground using the speed of an animal. It took two streamlined bounds until he leapt on top of Shino, sending the two figures flying backwards.

They landed on the earthy ground with a thump. Shino cursed quietly, struggling to get Kiba off. He was digging his long nails into his shoulders, almost tearing through his jacket. They rolled over a few times, trying to hit and throw each other off.

Suddenly, Shino realized that Kiba had slowed down his attacks. He looked at him, frowning as he saw a wolfish grin spread across the Inuzuka's face. Kiba grabbed him roughly by the collar, breathing hot and heavily onto his skin.

"Don't you ever sweat?" He growled quietly. The humming of his growl continued, but slightly numbed.

True enough, Kiba was sweating. He was dripping with beads of sweat, mixed in with the bit of blood and he was covered with earthy mud and dust. Shino on the other hand did not sweat, due to the Kikai.

Unless of course, the Kikai were sweating.

Which was happening rather rapidly since the Kikai could sense Kiba sitting on top of him.

Kiba gripped tighter onto his collar and thrust his head back down to the floor. Shino gave a muffled yell. Kiba simply grinned, picking at Shino's glasses and tossing them far away. Shino grabbed his hands.

"Stop. That's enough for training."

"Enough for training," Kiba muttered, unexpectedly grinding his hips down hard onto Shino.

Shino shut his eyes, arching backwards slightly. He felt himself getting hotter under his jackets, his kikai squirming to be released. Kiba hooked his finger onto his zip and dragged it down, his lips parting as he saw the slender neck that he so rarely got to see. Leaning down, he ran his lips over his neck, noticing the hitch in Shino's breathing. Finding the right, vulnerable spot on his neck, he bit down. Shino twisted under Kiba's body, gasping at the sensation that sent shivers all the way down to another heated part of his body.

Kiba unlatched his teeth, licking the spot for a few seconds, as if comfortable with his position on top of Shino. His hands fisted his jacket as he buried his head into the curve of Shino's neck and shoulder, breathing in deeply.

Shino desperately felt like pulling Kiba further, but the other side of him were telling him to push him off. So he paused there, breathing heavily, both hands on Kiba's waist unsure what to do. He could still feel Kiba's body shivering quietly, from all the sudden fighting.

He listened to the shuffling of fabric.

Things had tuned down a bit more, and Kiba seemed to becoming calmer.

"Bastard," He heard Kiba mumble.

Shino clenched his hands onto Kiba's clothing, shutting his eyes as the Inuzuka pressed their bodies closer together. He breathed heavily, feeling Kiba's teeth drag over his skin. The message to Shino was clear. _Respond_.

Then he was brought back down to earth by Akamaru's distant barking.

"...Hinata..." He managed to breath. Kiba froze.

He quickly got back up, pretending to punch Shino friendly again. Getting to his feet, he walked off a bit.

"A-are y-you alright?" Hinata stammered, letting Akamaru bounce out of her hands.

"I beat him," Kiba said plainly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Shino got to his feet, picking up his glasses and replacing them. Quietly, he pulled the zip back up to his collar. He was still trying to calm his heavy breathing, and thankfully, the heat gathering in his pants was slowly cooling off. He didn't know that this sudden turn of Kiba's actions could turn him on so quickly, yet he liked it. It was why he liked Kiba, his forceful personality and changing emotions.

Somewhere in the corner of his mind he wondered what was Kiba's fascination with his neck.

Then he realized, that this was the first time Kiba was making a move in daylight.

**XX**

Kiba quietly groaned to himself, clenching his fists in his pockets. He felt like hitting his head against the closest tree trunk available.

For ages, he had wanted to fulfill that craving desire to touch Shino. He wanted to mark him, to lick him, he just _wanted _him so badly that it was turning out to be a sickness. All week, everytime he looked at Shino he could feel that itching need to wrap his arms around him and claim him on the spot.

He couldn't help himself, just for those few precious moments. His mind had simply flipped, and he couldn't control himself anymore. What was worse, was that Shino wasn't reacting. As usual, the bastard was acting all cool and collected as if nothing had happened.

"Kiba."

Shino's voice made him jump.

"Yeah?" He replied, trying to smile but didn't have the energy to.

"I need to tend the wound on your face."

Kiba's hand immediately flew to his cheek and he touched it, hissing slightly. He looked at his fingertips and saw a bit of blood, staining his nails. Then he remembered that Shino had punched him on the face. He gave a half hearted grin, shaking his head.

"I'll be fine."

Shino frowned.

"Alright, alright," Kiba mumbled, knowing that Shino wouldn't take no for an answer. He sat down and leant against the tree trunk, sighing as he closed his eyes. When he opened them again he saw Shino kneeling in front of him.

Kiba chewed on his lip for a second. The sight of Shino was making him feel hot inside again, though now his desires were quelled, for the moment.

"Sorry," He mumbled, knowing that Shino could hear him.

Shino was wringing a small towel dry, bringing it to his cheek and touching it softly.

Kiba flinched, looking sideways.

Then he felt two warm hands cup his face, turning him back. A whispery breath crossed his skin before something wet touched his cheek again, but this time it wasn't the damp cloth. It was Shino's tongue.

Kiba immediately felt his cheeks flush, probably causing more blood to trickle down his cheek. Then he grinned, halfway between a smirk and a smile as he felt Shino's soft yet sharp tongue trail across his cut. Then he froze, lookied worried.

"What about Hinata..." he quickly said, shoving Shino backwards halfway.

Shino nodded his vaguely towards Hinata's direction. She was being distracted by a few butterflies, chasing them with Akamaru.

The butterflies must've been Shino's idea.

Kiba gave a small smile, turning back to Shino and dragging him forward so he could return the favour and lick his cheek. It wasn't often that Shino would lick his cheek. In fact, he never licked at all, and this new turning point was somewhat erotic for him. Shino's tongue was smoother and somewhat delicate as it touched his cheek, unlike his which were quick, rough and experianced.

Shino pulled away and sat beside him. Chewing on his lip for a while, he was beginning to become wary of how close Shino was sitting next to him. Their shoulders were brushing against each other. He liked it. Shino rarely showed moments of intimacy like this. Maybe he was opening up a little more.

_Maybe things could work._

"... about lunch..." Kiba asked slowly, unsure of what sort of response he'd get this time.

"I have to attend lunch with my relatives."

"Oh... so that's why you couldn't go ..." Kiba lowered his voice, grinning. "...on a date with me."

Shino nudged Kiba away, making Kiba grin even wider.

"Sorry, by the way, about kicking you."

"That's ok."

There was a solitary pause.

"Want me to carry you?"

Shino quietly snorted and gave a small smile. "No, that's ok."

"I can lick your wounds too," Kiba teased, grinning as he tried to slip a hand up Shino's jacket.

"Baka…" Shino murmured, pushing his hand away and getting up. "I should go home and clean up. I don't want my father to get suspicious," He said, motioning towards the scratch marks on his sleeves and the bite mark that was just visible above the collar line.

Kiba grinned sheepishly, his eyes trailing downwards until he caught sight of Shino's ankles, partially covered by his long shorts. Fighting back the urge to lick and bite his slender ankles, he smiled back up at Shino.

"A date, tonight then?" He asked hopefully.

Shino paused, looking down at Kiba before giving him a brief nod.

Kiba grinned stupidly, like a schoolgirl. Finally, things were going somewhere.

**XX**

Shino sat quietly on the mat in front of the table. He had changed into some clean clothes, identical to his jacket before. The bite mark on his skin had healed up already, due to it's familiarity with kikai eating holes all over. The two bite holes took less than a minute to close up again.

He knew that Kiba would probably feel a little put down when his mark was erased, but then he couldn't chance it with his father around.

"They're here," His mother said happily, getting up. Shino and his father got up simultaeniously, bowing slightly to the newly arrived relatives. "Shino, this is our good friend Shui and his wife, and here is their daughter."

Shino allowed his eyes to linger on the space above their heads, knowing that they probably wouldn't notice behind his glasses. Slowly he drew his eyes back downwards, looking at the girl standing in front of him. Giving a smile that disappeared within seconds, he nodded his head.

Then he realized she was holding her hand out.

Pausing in a moment of hesitation, he took her hand, knowing what was expected. He allowed some of his kikai to crawl out from under his sleeve to meet with the girl's kikai. They mingled for a bit, as customary for greeting an Aburame, then he dropped his hand. The parents who were watching nodded silently in approval.

"Please, sit down," His mother said.

Shino returned to his mat and kneeled down again. The girl took her place across the small table.

Soon, it was simply the parents talking to each other and drinking tea.

Shino quietly poured a cup for the girl. When he realized she wasn't taking it from the tray, he picked it up and held it out for her instead. The girl smiled and willingly reached out across the table to take the cup, brushing their fingers together. Shino froze. That was a sign that the girl had taken a liking to him.

"I'm Ayiko," She said, after taking a sip from her tea.

"Shino," He said in reply, returning his name.

"My father told me alot about you. I hear you're one of Konoha's best chuunin, and of the Aburame clan."

Shino traced a finger on the rim of his cup, unsure of what to say to that. His father hadn't told him anything about Ayiko.

"Would you show me around? I haven't visited this part of Konoha before."

Shino's finger stopped moving, tapping the edge of his cup silently. "Sure."

His mother, who apparantly had been eavesdropping with a large smile on her face, tapped Shino's shoulder. "Why don't you take her out now? I'm sure you two are bored with the tea house, and that you'd probably like a bit of privacy getting to know each other..."

"Indeed. Maybe you would like to introduce her to one of your friends," His father pointed out, looking stern as he turned his black glassed gaze to his son. "He seems to be waiting outside the tea house. Kiba, your team mate."

Shino frowned, gripping the cup in his hand.

Kiba _followed _him. His father must've picked him up with one of the kikai's that he usually spread around wherever he went. _God_. Kiba just had to follow him, like a puppy at his heels, probably because they exchanged 'licks' earlier that day.

With reluctance, he got up, shifting his jacket to make sure the red mark on his neck was still out of sight.

His father watched him stiffly, giving him a warning look. Shino didn't know what to make of it. Instead, he chose to bow his head slightly to Ayiko's parents, then turned to follow Ayiko out of the teahouse.

He immediately saw Kiba standing across the pavement, hands flung behind his head in a relaxed pose. Kiba noticed him, perking up and then grinning.

His grin slipped a little when he saw Ayiko.

* * *

Whoa that was a fucking long chapter, i had to cut it in half.. i'll update the other half in a few days... it was like 6000 words long 

i'll add smut soon. dont worry... shino cant wait to have sex xD MAUAHAHAHA..i think i'm in love with shino.

i was a little concerned with adding Ayiko to the plot, but then STFU... there had to be a solution. heh... xD and i want to make their relationship public, but obviously that _CANT _happen normally, and i _CANT _just make gay couples run around everywhere, like ... lol xD

-.-"

also, i haven't described Ayiko yet BECAUSE it was from shino's POV and he's obviously not interested in her, plus it plays a bigger purpose in the next chapter.

**xx keiji**


	9. Secret Love 4

I'd just like to apolgize for being such a shitty author. I do love you all.

* * *

Kiba had his arms flung casually behind his head in a relaxed posed, waiting for Shino to finish his 'lunch' with his relatives. Shino _did_ promise him that they would go out together on a date that evening, but he had forgotten to mention what time. So there he was, waiting for his lover. 

A lover.

Kiba blushed to himself a bit. _Yeah... _they were lovers now right?

Then he glanced up as he noticed some people come out of the tea house. He grinned wolfishly as he immediately recognized Shino's spikey dark brown hair and stern expression, which looked straight back at him without a single trace of surprise. Typical.

However, another person came out and joined beside Shino. A girl.

Kiba faltered slightly, his grin slipping a bit, but he kept it in place as he strode up to the two of them.

_Nah, that's just his relative… _he mentally reassured himself. This girl was probably a cousin of Shino's, _right?_

"Hey Shino...!" Kiba tried to keep his grin.

"Kiba," Shino acknowledged quietly, giving a slight nod of his head. "This is my relative, she is visiting for the next few days."

At the mention of relative, Kiba immediately perked up. He felt slightly more at ease to look at the girl.

"So... Aburame heh?"

The girl nodded, almost serenely. "Ayiko Aburame."

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka, I'm Shino's mate," He said back, wrapping an arm over Shino's shoulder playfully. He smirked as he noticed Shino twitch at the word 'mate'. He delicately unwrapped Kiba's arm and replaced his hands into his pockets.

Kiba shrugged mildly, turning back to the Aburame girl. "So... Ayiko... that means... Unity, doesn't it?"

Ayiko nodded slightly.

"Yah, I can tell you guys are related... I mean..." Kiba waved his hand in an offhand way. "Black glasses, black hair, the jacket..."

He had never seen an Aburame girl before. But then, the entire clan was secretive and well spread out across the region. This girl, like Shino, had the usual glasses. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but her facial features were much softer, and her jacket collar slightly lower.

"And you must be one of the Inuzuka?" The girl asked politely.

"Yeah," Kiba grinned, scratching his head slightly. "You noticed huh."

The girl smiled back serenely. "Of course... the distintive smell and scratching habits give you away. I'm surprised you were put on a team with an Aburame."

"Why?" He frowned a bit, keeping his eyes on the girl.

"One would think that you two wouldn't get along."

There was a long pause before Kiba bared his fangs, smiling forcefully. Trying to ignore what the girl had just said, and wondering why she seemed to be challenging him, he turned towards Shino. Shino was silent. Not even a mere shrug.

Then Kiba remembered about the date they were supposed to be having.

"So when can we go...?" Kiba motioned, then glanced at Ayiko. "...we're going training right...?"

Shino turned on his heel. "I have to escort Ayiko around town."

"I'll come with you," Kiba jumped in, tugging at Shino's sleeve.

"No," Shino said, crushing out the confidence in Kiba. Kiba stared at him.

"We're sort of on a date..." Ayiko began to say.

Kiba froze. Wordlessly, he took a step back. Then another. He smiled, but the smile faltered. "Right then," He said, exhausting the breath he was holding. "I see." With that, he turned sharply on his heel and began to walk away, trying not to go too fast or too slow. In the end, he broke into a run until he turned the corner, breathing heavily.

And he could feel something cold run down his cheek.

* * *

"He's quite emotional," Ayiko commented. "I suppose that's because of his dog traits." 

Shino shrugged, trying to rip the image of Kiba's hurt look on his face out of his mind. He had to keep focused. _How does one flirt..._ Without hesitating, he shuffled his hand out of his pocket and took Ayiko's. A few of his kikai crawled over his hand and fingers onto hers.

He smiled, even though it was barely visible behind his high collar. She smiled back.

"Where should we go?"

"Come," Shino said quietly, his hand guiding her along next to him.

They walked down the streets together, with the occasional passing comment, until they arrived at Shino's destination. The flower shop, Yamanako.

"Oh," Ayiko smiled shyly, looking up at Shino.

"If I remember correctly, only the Ikebana blooms in Konoha," The door tinkled as they entered.

"It smells beautiful," Ayiko said, looking around at all the colours. She waited as Shino disappeared behind some flowers to pick out the right one, then returned. "I heard the Ikebana is good for the Kikai..."

Shino nodded, paying for it at the cashier. As he handed it to her, he allowed a few of his kikai to mingle on the petals of this delicate flower. She smiled again.

* * *

_"God," _

Kiba almost felt like killing someone. He had never, ever felt so betrayed in his whole entire life, over such a stupid insignificant thing.

_Insignificant? He's going out with a girl; a girl perfect for him! _

He sighed, a low growl humming from the back of his throat as he wondered what to do. The sky was already turning darker.

_I should be on my date with him now._

A few of the street lamps flickered on, casting his walking shadow around him.

_But obviously... he's playing me like the fool I am..._

He looked up, then began to jog slightly, before breaking into a sprint.

* * *

"Shino, thank you," Ayiko smiled sweetly, still holding the flower to herself. 

"That is ok," Shino resisted shrugging. They were standing outside the Aburame complex, outside her door.

"So..."

"May I come in?" He suddenly asked.

A faint pink covered Ayiko's cheeks as she nodded, opening the door and letting him walk in. He took her hand and pulled her in quickly, shutting the door.

* * *

Kiba stared blankly. 

He had seen it. He had seen his Shino walk straight through her door, pulling the girl in.

He could even imagine it now, them two caught up in a flurry of kisses, stumbling across the room and making their way towards the... _No, _Kiba shook his head. That was too unlike Shino.

_Two guys liking each other is unlike everyone... idiot._

He scratched his cheek, suddenly feeling empty. He had no idea what to do.

Run up to the door, kick it down and rip Shino away? Hug him tightly and shower him with bites and licks so that he could mark him and let the world know that Shino was his and his alone? Just what was he supposed to do now, that Shino just walked off?

He could feel his hands clench up so tightly that his nails dug into his flesh painfully. The feeling was... this sensation...

_Do nothing._

He turned, burying his hands into his pockets as he began to walk.

Some while later, a distant howl sounded.

_

* * *

_

small bit.. sorry for taking so absofuckinglutely long.

**Tell me if i should have lots of make up sex and yaoi next chapter xD love ya!**

xx keiji


	10. Secret Love 5

Dont worry about the chapter title, just wanted to get your attention

loveya enjoy and pardon my lateness and bad writing.

* * *

_A hand dug into the sheets, gripping and twisting it tightly as a low moan filled the room._

_His lips were pressed into the pillow, a damp patch forming at his lips. His eyes, half lidded and almost sliding shut as beads of sweat rolled slowly down his tanned skin. Parted lips relieved a sigh as his body trembled._

_"Sh... Shino..." He murmured, his eyes suddenly shutting tightly as his face contorted, his body shaking._

_He tossed to the other side, still gripping onto the sheets with one hand, the other furiously fisting himself. His hips thrust slightly as he tried desperately to get it over and done with, desperate to get rid of that image of Shino from his mind. _

**XX**

The sun slowly began to sink below the silhouette horizon, surrendering the sky to inky darkness.

Shino fingered the small glass phial in his pocket, taking in the sight and breathing in deeply. Tonight was it. It had been difficult and awkward, trying to sneak into Ayiko's room and steal the female pheromones he needed. But now, he had it.

A soft breeze rustled past his feet, as he lifted up his hand to brush his hood back. After a pause, he slowly took off his glasses and placed them into his pocket, running a hand through his hair.

He looked up at the Inuzuka household, the same place he used to stand every night, at Kiba's window.

With the silence and grace of a true ninja, he leapt up to his window sill.

He frowned as he noticed that the windows were closed and locked. It was unusual for Kiba.

"Kiba," he whispered, gently laying a hand onto the glass. He wondered if the Inuzuka had heard him. All he could see was darkness inside the room.

He held his breath, a fluttering sensation passing through his stomach.

A few kikai began to crawl out from under his sleeve and creep onto the window. Shino watched silently as the kikai crawled between the gaps of the window and into Kiba's room. He had to make sure that Kiba was fine.

A few seconds later, a kikai returned to notify Shino that Kiba was inside.

"Kiba… open the window…" He called out softly.

There was a long pause before Shino decided to use his kikai to unlock the window. It only took a few seconds. Gently, he pushed the windows open and flinched slightly at the creaking noise. He slipped down onto the floor, landing with a small faint thud.

"Kiba?" He called out; the faint white light of the moon palely illuminated the bed. He could just about make out blankets and sheets, tossed about messily and curled over the boy's form.

He took a silent step forward, a fleeting memory crossing his mind from when he first came into Kiba's room.

The first time he kissed Kiba.

He parted his lips as a small breath escaped. A kunai suddenly pierced the floor in front of him, but Shino stood calmly.

"Piss off," He heard in the dark, from Kiba's quiet voice.

Shino frowned. This wasn't like him.

Ignoring the warning, he took another step forward, then another, before he reached Kiba's bedside. His heart skipped a beat as he looked down at Kiba's curled up form, buried under the blankets. The boy had his fist clenched onto the sheets, eyes closed.

He kneeled down onto the bed, the weight causing the mattress to stoop slightly.

The Inuzuka was palely illuminated in the moon light, his skin softly tanned. His hair was damp and brushed back in awkward directions. Shino noticed perspiration beginning to build up on Kiba's forehead, a small droplet running down his neck.

He never slept with blankets. Or with the window closed.

Reaching out one hand, he let his fingers brush over Kiba's forehead.

Hot.

Softly, Shino took hold of the blankets covering Kiba's body and pulled it off. The Inuzuka let out a sigh of relief as cool air washed over his sticky skin, his face relaxing.

Shino hesitated, before letting himself lie down, facing Kiba's back. He slipped an arm around Kiba's waist, shifting a little closer. He immediately felt Kiba tense up at his touch.

The Aburame watched the back of his neck blankly, reaching up with a hand and stroking his hair.

Kiba let out a sigh, sinking into Shino's caress.

Shino froze as Kiba began to shift, turning around to face Shino, his hands awkwardly placed onto his jacket.

"…Shino…" Kiba murmured, his eyes flickering over Shino's face without glasses. He leaned forward, catching Shino off guard as he ran his tongue across the bridge of his bare nose.

Shino shivered from the sensation, closing his eyes as Kiba began to move on to licking his cheeks. At first, they were shy and timid licks, as if Kiba was testing his grounds, before he began to lick in longer strokes at Shino's forehead, tasting him. A sharp yet musty smell, reminding him of the smell of candles.

He moved down a bit, pushing Shino's collar down and burying his head into the nape of his shoulder, inhaling. Teeth sunk into the pale skin of his slender neck and he sucked on it slightly, before letting go and licking it, then pulled away.

Shino opened his eyes as he felt Kiba's tongue flick at his lips.

He parted his lips as Kiba's tongue traveled over his lips and dipped into his mouth, making his own tongue quiver. Kiba gripped onto Shino's shoulder, pulling them closer together as he kissed Shino, pressing their tongues together and trying to get Shino to react.

It took a few seconds for Shino to finally press back with his tongue, letting it flick against Kiba.

An instant moan came from Kiba who closed his eyes.

"What about Ayiko…" He pushed them apart, breathing heavily. "Am I just some sort of… side affection…"

"No," Shino said in a firm, toneless voice.

"So why didn't you visit anymore…" A hint of whining came through his voice, a blush faintly covering his cheeks.

"I was under the impression that insects didn't mate for life."

Kiba blinked, before making a quiet 'oh' to himself. "I didn't mean to say that."

"I know," Shino said, acknowledging him.

"Forget about all that, forget I even mentioned Aburame sex…" Kiba said quickly, holding onto Shino's jacket and burying his head against him. "Just… I don't want you to get pissed at me."

Shino sighed. Kiba licking his face was a sign of affection, an apology already.

"But…" He said a monotone voice, hinting disappointment. "I went through so much to get this," He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small glass phial.

"What's that?"

"It's… Aburame pheromones…"

Kiba laughed softly, hugging onto Shino apologetically. "What are they for?"

"Sex," Shino stated tonelessly.

Kiba blushed slightly at the way Shino had so directly said it.

"Aburame hormones are controlled by Kikai, and in order to attract a mate we must use this. We _do_ mate for life. Once we use this… we're bonded," Shino noticed the silence suddenly falling over Kiba and pulled him closer, giving him a few uncertain kisses on the cheek. "Only if you want to."

Kiba's fingers crept up Shino's jacket, fumbling with the zip and pulling it down in response.

A small smile quirked on the edge of Shino's lips as he shrugged the jacket off, and then helping to get rid of Kiba's own shirt.

"Oh god Shino…" Kiba whispered, letting himself be pushed down onto the bed as Shino straddled his hips.

"Wait," Shino said, taking the bottle and opening it. He tapped it onto his wrist, placing the bottle aside as he rubbed it over his skin.

His kikai responded almost immediately, a flurried sensation shivering throughout his body, a tinge of anticipated excitement. Shino leant down, supporting himself by the elbows as Kiba leaned up to lick his face.

Kiba could immediately smell the new scent lingering on Shino's skin. He almost shuddered at the strange, yet intoxicating smell which amplified the scent of Shino a thousand times more.

"I'm going to have to insert kikai into you…" He said in a flat voice, though Kiba could tell the uncertaintanty still wavering in his eyes. He nodded briefly, biting his lip.

Shino allowed Kiba to lick his cheek once more as a sign of approval, slowly releasing his hold on his chakra. He could feel the kikai under his shirt begin to freely surface on his skin, crawling up his back.

_What if Kiba thought this freaky? What if he changed his mind…?_

Shino closed his eyes, gripping the bottom of his shirt. He could only hope that Kiba wouldn't be too freaked out. Slowly, he slipped his shirt off and dropped it at his side, glancing to see Kiba's reaction.

Kiba's lips parted as he breathed in sharply, taking in the image of Shino's pale and slender form sitting above him, lit softly by the moon light streaming through the window. He noticed small black kikai crawling over the Aburame's stomach and unconsciously gripped the sheets.

Shino placed his hands onto Kiba's naked waist, who shivered slightly, before he trailed his hands down to the pants hanging loosely on his hips. With a gentle pull, he tugged Kiba's pants away.

Blushing, Kiba wriggled his hips.

Shino leant back down, rubbing his body against Kiba's.

Kiba shut his eyes and let out a quiet moan. He wasn't used to being this submissive, but god, he needed Shino. He wanted this, he needed it. He grinded his hips upwards against Shino, running his hands down his pale and slender back.

He kissed Shino's shoulder, immediately noticing the kikai crawling over his body. He felt a few begin to creep up his own body and shivered, not knowing whether he was disgusted or fascinated.

Either way, he could already feel Shino's member prodding at his entrance, already lubricated.

He grinned at Shino's sense of directness, and lack of foreplay. Everything was… different with him.

"Tell me if it hurts," Shino whispered, his still lips pressing into his neck as he pushed his hips forward slowly.

Shino flinched as he watched Kiba's pained expression, the boy beneath him groaning as he pushed his way in.

"Don't stop," Kiba panted, breathing heavily, cheeks flushed and sweat already building up on his skin.

Shino gripped onto Kiba's thighs, moving them up a bit so that he could thrust into Kiba again, this time he himself gasping as Kiba's entrance clenched up around him.

"Kiba," He murmured breathlessly, a sensation running through his body. He shut his eyes, trying to control his squirming kikai moving under his skin, exciting to be released.

"A…ah…. Sh.. Shino…" Kiba breathed, biting back a moan as Shino thrust into him again, gripping onto his thighs.

Kiba reached up and pulled Shino down, pressing their lips together to stop himself from moaning again. He pulled apart, a bit of saliva running down his lip. His eyes widened slightly as he saw kikai break out from under Shino's skin, skimming over the pale flesh.

"Fuck…" Kiba murmured, rocking his body against Shino's. He grinded upwards as Shino leant down into his shoulder to his right, gasping.

Hands fumbled to pull themselves closer together, more and more kikai beginning to crawl over onto Kiba's skin sending tingling sensations up his back.

He almost cried out loud when he felt one bite into his flesh just above his sensitive collarbone.

Shino wrapped his arms tightly around Kiba as if trying to reassure him. Kiba clinged onto him as he felt another one bite onto his neck, trying to bury into his flesh. He wasn't an Aburame like Shino.

It hurt like shit.

Almost like revenge, he bit down equally as hard onto Shino's neck.

"God…" He moaned, as Shino kept thrusting into him. He could feel that hot sensation building up quickly inside him, like an unexpected rush. "Sh.. Shino…"

Shino reached down and gripped onto his member, stroking him rapidly.

"Come," Shino managed to say, as Kiba's head fell back onto the pillow, his back arching upwards as he shuddered.

A flash of white blinded Kiba's vision as his body came, too quick, too fast, but so violent as he shivered, collapsing onto the sheet's.

He was still leaking cum as Shino thrusted into him without rhythm, eyes clenched shut as he grinded into him.

"Ki..Kiba…" Shino's body seemed to jerk as he leaned over the tanned boy, releasing into him.

An explosion erupted through Shino's body, a hot rushing feeling that almost sent his body into a spasm of pleasure. His hold over the kikai was broken as his body numbed, and the kikai poured from the holes in his skin, scurrying over his body in heated excitement.

Kiba gasped, feeling himself becoming filled and an awkward sensation tingling though out his lower region.

Shino dropped onto the bed next to him, eyes closed, breathing heavily. Wearily, he managed to lift his arms and pull Kiba closer, resting Kiba's head onto his body as their breathing slowed down.

The kikai were still crawling over both their bodies and on the sheets as they rested.

Kiba looked up and gave Shino a small smile, entwining their fingers together.

"'night," He whispered.

"…night,"

* * *

Keiji would like to say sorry for the delay and the broken chapter, and please could you forgive me for being such a lazy author. 

xx keiji

ps: I have another version of this chapter, it goes a little bit like this in my head…

vvvv

"Oh god shino, yes, YES, Oh god, I thought you didn't want me anymore…"

"Hush, Kiba…" Shino murmured, kissing the sweaty nape of Kiba's neck.

Kiba flung his head back and howled as Shino rammed into him again, clutching onto the sheet's desperately.

"Harder, Shino," He managed to breathe. He wanted to feel Shino in him forever. He wanted Shino. Oh gods. Yes.

:3


	11. continue?

ohwell i guess i'll give this an update.

i even forgot myself how this story goes.. i reread it like three times just to grasp the plot again

* * *

Shino woke first.

The morning was just breaking over the dark sky, pale but warm sunlight flowing through the windows and into the room. A soft breeze accompanied.

A small smile crossed his lips as he looked down at the brown haired boy, lying his face against his arm.

Kiba was splayed comfortable around his body, slightly curled up, mouth parted and lips glistening. His hair was a mess, but then again, it suited him so well.

Shino tilted his head as he noticed kikai still crawling over the sheets. Obviously the chakra used last night had had a calming effect on the other boy... if he had rejected the intrusion the previous night, the kikai were more likely to be frantic.

He stroked the boy's cheek, eliciting a grumble.

"It's too earlllly," Kiba groaned, burying his face further into the warm arm. Then brown eyes blinked open.

"Morning, Kiba," Shino said, attempting to shift his arm to get some blood back into it.

Kiba moved to sit up, collapsing himself again on Shino's frame and nuzzling the bare flesh. He grinned appreciatively, trailing a tongue across the pale skin and inhaling his scent.

Shino momentarily froze up, then relaxed softly, getting used to the contact.

Kiba kissed his cheek, then turned slightly pink. "Last night..." He almost laughed.

Shino couldn't help but smile too, strangely feeling... happy? There was definitely something differant. Something more... what was the word for it... complete?

Suddenly there was a thudding on the door.

"Wake up, jerk head!"

Kiba's sister.

The boy groaned and flopped onto the mattress.

"I had better leave," Shino said, reaching for his glasses and slipping them on. He shifted to slide out of the bed and find his clothing, which had ended up on the floor.

Kiba pulled a face, but knew he couldn't argue. He couldn't explain to his sister.

"Wait..." He hesitated. "When... when can we meet again?" He asked, his voice sounding thin.

"We'll see at training," Shino replied, pulling on his jacket. He was by the window.

Kiba scrambled off the bed and padded across the floor to him, hugging the taller boy. He grinned wolfishly.

"There is one thing..." Shino suddenly said, as if he had just remembered. His eyes were frowned.

"What's that?" Kiba bit his lip.

"The kikai... from last night..." Shino paused, wondering how to describe it affectively. "They are a part of you now, at least according to my assumptions... only if I'm correct..."

Kiba nodded, having known this from last night. He turned red. "I'll be fine," He said, squeezed Shino's hand and feeling slightly embarrassed. Shino nodded affirmatively and turned away.

"See you then," He said, letting go reluctantly of the warm body.

Shino's lip quirked slightly like a smile, then jumped off gracefully the side of the window. Kiba watched with soft brown eyes as the figure disappeared swiftly into the forest and all signs of detection were gone.

After a few moments he decided to go downstairs, in case his sister burst into his room and smelled anything suspicious. Quickly, he pulled on a spare shirt and padded down the stair case.

"Hanabi," He said, grinning at his elder sister. "Morning. Where's mom?"

Hanabi grunted, she was chopping up vegetables. "She's in the backyard. Get your own breakfast."

Kiba nodded, for the first time not proceeding to argue as he usually did. Hanabi looked up as she watched Kiba rummaging through the cubboard for things to cook with.

"You look a right mess," She muttered, shaking her head. "What'd you do yesterday? Some sort of nonstop activity?"

Kiba snorted lightly, wondering if he should respond to that.

"Hang on a moment..." Hanabi put down her knife, squinting at Kiba.

The boy turned around, giving her a confused look. "What?" He asked, slightly panicked. Did she see something? Smell something? Did he have a fleck of cum on his shirt?

He glanced down.

Kikai.

Small black kikai crawling all over his shirt harmlessly, and rather calmly in fact.

_Shit_, he thought.

"You're _infested!_ MOM!!" She screeched.

* * *

i'll update more if iget reviews to continue

its not a blackmail, i just wanna know if its worth continuing.

xx keiji


End file.
